nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Putticus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Acquire Waffle Weapons! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 23:20, July 25, 2011 RE:Pages Created Thank you, and you don't have to give me credit for it if you don't want to. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]|' ) 09:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Thank You Thank you! [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ) 19:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Help You now have sysop flags. You can now block, unblock as well as many other things. You now can do something about this guy whenever the issue arises. Thank you! [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ) 09:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ex Oops i forgot is says ZOMBIES! I dont know how i did but what ever. Thanks for telling me that! lol Stevenator Sand 21:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey I tryed but it made a hole new page! Why and thanks.Stevenator Sand 22:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I click add to my page and it created a new page in the Wiki instead. Delete it cause you know its not sopposed to be there Thanks that helped. Stevenator Sand 22:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks agian.Stevenator Sand 22:31, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Page Hey i dont think you have a Zeus Cannon Page so I wonder if i? Stevenator Sand 22:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) oh12:36, January 12, 2012 (UTC)~~ ? Hey I was wondering if an admin or somone could turn on Message boards? It just a thought. Also I made a new Template. Stevenator Sand 17:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) NVW Stevenator Sand 20:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC) xD Oops I thought I changed that. The reason is because I copied and Pasted the Info from my wiki.xD My bad Stevenator Sand RE:Colour I'm sorry but that one is a mystery to me too. You should be. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ) 09:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) New Template Hey' it's me an I wanted for you to see if this template is good. If so and If you don't already have it, (I didnt check) I was wondering if I couuld add this to pages that need help. Thanks Stevenator Sand 21:45, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Thats the template sent message Re:Template Sounds good. Stevenator Sand Ok i can see why u deleted my Biography page but u cant delete my zombie storyline page becuase it is all true people got that stuff from the hidden radios and the easter eggs in zombies u just cant do that its not coolAK47908 00:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC)AK47908 hey im new RE:Wikia Age Policy Yes technically has an age policy. However, its generally disregarded provided the user is sensible and contributes positively; such as in your case. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]|''' ) 14:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC) (no title) Thanks for the help.It's greatly appreciated.Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 18:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey! It's nice to see an actual active admin! Hey look, something to distract you. (talk) 07:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I noticed on your User Profile you have XBL, Mind if I add you? Hey look, something to distract you. (talk) 13:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm just glad to see you are still active on this wiki, it seems everyone else has given up long ago. Happy Editing! Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 12:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Special Talk page link If you want to make a funny talk page link, go to preferences through the link to your page at the top right, if you hover the mouse over it it will display a list, click on Preferences, then write what you want, and then click save at the bottom. Then, when you use the signature button, it will appear instead of Mario4154. (Sorry if I got that wrong.) Meow? I like cats too much, people say. (talk) 15:01, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Now I am wondering if I am the only one left!Meow? I like cats too much, people say. (talk) 18:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Mario, I keep forgetting to add you on Xbox. Hey look, something to distract you. (talk) 12:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Got a question for ya What is the differance between sysop and beauracraut, and how do you achieve these ranks, because I like the idea of being more than Mr. Black Ops13.Hi there! (talk) 18:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the compliment, I just don't want to bug things up and get kicked off this wiki, especially with it being so inactive. Thank you for letting me remove the DDD rule from my page. Also, it is just how I was raised, to ask first, I mean. Have a great day, Mario4154Hi there! (talk) 19:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mario4154, can't wait for Uprising, can you?!Play more Nazi Zombies (talk) 19:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Firing Range was my 2nd favorite map of all time. When I saw the trailer I got so excited I nearly imploded! (this next part is me chanting, not yelling) FIRING RANGE! FIRING RANGE! FIRING RANGE! Again, chanting, not yelling. Peace out, my bruduh. Hey, Mario4154, There are multiple pages about Pack A Punch, one about the thing itself and one only about the Weapons. The Weapons page only has the WAW guns, and on the other page, I already started adding Black Ops 1 guns. Should we leave the 2 pages, or delete one? Here are the links Pack-A-Punch Weapons, Pack-a-Punched Weapons Pack-a-Punch Machine Pack-a-Punch MachineCatch ya on the Flip Side! (talk) 21:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the imput, just wanted to make sure. Have a good day.Get the Wunder Waffe ready, here comes the hordes! (talk) 21:12, April 25, 2013 (UTC) http://nazizombies.wikia.com/wiki/Crossbow, this page should probably be deleted. A wild Necrai appeared! (talk) 13:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC) 207.210.24.182 This IP should be blocked for creating spam pages, see Crossbow. http://nazizombies.wikia.com/wiki/Activision http://nazizombies.wikia.com/wiki/Crossbow And another one that had the Template:Delete put unto it, but I don't remember the name. 01:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Wait a minute, you became an administrator!?! Congratulations, comrade, may you prosper with your new powers, & happy slaying. Do it To it! (talk) 14:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Semi-emergency. We need you to come back, we have a rogue IP address that messed up Tank Dempseys page 3-4 times, and Two user pages, My own, and Sniper team. We need him blocked. Thanks man.Do it To it! (talk) 17:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC) My mistake, here is the IP. 216.56.2.178. Block the IP!Do it To it! (talk) 17:54, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for that my friend, I hate cleaning up Vandilism, removes my faith in the human race. I owe ya one, let me know if I can do anything for ya...Do it To it! (talk) 20:01, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mario i still a little confused i never edited a wikia page and well i only edited the lsat page because the pack a punched gun was spelled wrong but i have a question how do i get promoted because you never know i could help this wikia.Alessio -_- 23:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey mario What system Do you own? Do you own xbox 360, ps3 or both like me Also whats your top 5 favorite zombies map from any zombies map whether it be custom waw zombies or any official zombie mapsAlessio -_- 23:48, May 14, 2013 (UTC) If only the Doc were active. 12:10, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Back comrade, long time no talk. Have a good day. Thank you for blocking that IP for me. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 19:39, May 16, 2013 (UTC) 23.22.74.173 should be blocked, and Sniper rifle should be deleted. Thanks for your time, Kevin. 12:09, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. 19:37, May 20, 2013 (UTC) User IP Sorry to bother you so much, Kevin, but another user that needs to be blocked for blanking public pages. 24.204.63.102 Thanks. 12:33, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm here to explain my extreme length of absence. When School went out, I lost computer access. I just got one recently, but it doesn't work. I can't work on Pages with my PS3, because it screws up the programming. I miss helping. I will eventually get to a computer/ get one at home. Good day old friend. Keep killing zombies... Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 01:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) A user.... I hate to be a tattletale, but a user named BoobiePoopie69 has been vandalising pages by placing inappropriate images and replacing content with inappropriate content. Electric Madness (talk) 20:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) A heads up http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Nazi_Zombies_wiki Thought you should know --Love Robin (talk) 08:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC) '''No probs… …and you're welcome. I only caught it because when checking if users on my various wikis are potential vandals or not, I backtrack them and the nature/quality of their contributions. Then I often find myself tripping over unrelated things, in this case the Community Central Recent Activity. Fact is, your July23 activity is recent enough to stop the Adoption Process as there has to be no Admin activity for at least 60 days (so always do at least a minor edit every couple weeks), but your Blocking of a User the other week will stop in its tracks. You should chat with Skrill, and I advise leave it on the talk pages so as to leave a discussion trail. If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask. Even if I don't know, we'll find out the answers together. --Love Robin (talk) 21:01, August 26, 2013 (UTC) 'Well…' …the adopton was scuttled, so you weathered that minor crisis. Keep in mind some actions, such as blocking a member or edits to templates, are not reflected on WikiActivity, so normal users can think you dormant. So my advise is to be certain to do some minor edits on regular pages about once a week. Spellchecks, grammar checks, format fixes, etc. BTW, if you don't have bureaucrat rights, you may want to request it via , asking for the status of others be revoked. Once you get it, I'd also leave messages on the talks of User:Sniperteam82308 and User:Conqueror of all Zombies, both of whom have been active on other wikis within the past 2 days, and see if they are still interested in their Admin positions here, and yank it if not. The rest have been inactive on any wiki I can see for years, so yank them too. Then see if you have anyone here reliable and whom you feel you can trust, see about giving them Rollback at first and see how they do. I have several wikis I'm monitoring, having adopted to revert and protect from vandalism, but feel free to reach out if you wish to chat or have questions. And hey, IF you ever want someone to, you know, watch your back or the wiki *temporarily*(not looking to take on more than I need long term) while you take a vacay or something, feel free to ask. Toodles! --Love Robin (talk) 00:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I saw you were here recently. It's good to see you Mario. I hope everything is well with you. If you ever need any help, you know where you can find me! Night Mare Moon will spare you. This time... (talk) 18:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) You're still here? I just noticed that Electric skrill tried what I did, attempting to adopt the wiki. It said on his thing that you were still active. I truley hope you are Mario. If you are here, message me. Night Mare Moon will spare you. This time... (talk) 12:43, September 6, 2013 (UTC) It's epic to know you are still here. 4 questions for you. First off, what do I need to be before I can delete pages, and 2nd, can you grant me these rights? Also, do you play Xbox or PS3? If PS3, look for Partylikeits1964, and you'll find me. Night Mare Moon will spare you. This time... (talk) 21:16, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm a good writer and i adore nazi zombies! Its so sick and if you ever want to talk to me via email this is it:kinkle7@outlook.com and if you got ps3 it is HKFmystery. Peace!Whywhy98 (talk) 16:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat Rights Since you seem to be the only active admin here, I just thought I should let you know that you can ask Staff for bureaucrat rights via . - Thanks, x Ponyo 19:25, October 9, 2013 (UTC) No problem, I hope you request soon! :) Also, I'd suggest promoting Mr. Black Ops13, as she's quite a devoted user to this near-dead wiki. Thanks again. x Ponyo 19:49, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Room Could you enable the chat feature plz? 21:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Deletion of Custom Map articles I have given TwoheadedGator complete approval for this. No one is active here that is in a position of power, and if you want to put your say in, please do, but I would appreciate it if you did not simply delete the articles. Vinyl Scratch, Vampony, at your service! Be afraid, be VERY afraid. (talk) 18:40, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Custom map information It's fine Mario, I know that they were frowned upon here before. I guess we'll keep the pages from being added, but is there something else we could do to have them here, but not here? If you follow what I mean. I think 2headedgator will be happy if you pull the data back from deletion though. Get back to me when you can Mario.Vinyl Scratch, Vampony, at your service! Be afraid, be VERY afraid. (talk) 02:02, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Custom Map restoration Thank you very much for that Mario. It is perfectly fine, I know how this wiki used to work. I would like to take it in a new direction though. Is there a way to have those pages on this website? Anyway at all? Thank you Mario, Sincerely Mr. Black Ops13 Vinyl Scratch, Vampony, at your service! Be afraid, be VERY afraid. (talk) 22:13, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat Feature Could you plz enable the chat feature? Thanks! --Fluttershed (talk) 23:06, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kevin, it's Nec. :3 Cap'n Jack Harkness (talk) 12:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC)